


Holding Hands

by ThatOneKrys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challange [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of 30 Day OTP Challenge: Holding Hands</p>
<p>Holding hands wasn't something the two princes did often. Loki wasn't fond of the temporariness it held. Thor, on the other hand, appreciated the action and took advantage of it when he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr goldenprinceThor-RP (dot) tumblr (dot) com  
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Holding hands wasn’t something the two prices did often. Loki wasn’t fond of the display of affection because it only ever happened when they were on Midgard- away from the prying eyes of the Allfather and the rest of his kingdom. It was a false sense of belonging because it was kept to such specific moments; moments they couldn’t share with anyone.

Thor, on the other hand, enjoyed the contact. It was simple, yet held a lot of meaning and memories for him. The most important one being their shared vow. The shared scars across their palms. His vow to protect and redeem his brother to the best of his abilities until the day they die. On a much lighter note, Thor appreciates how much love and protection he gives Loki just by the simple act.

Which is why Thor stopped mid-word, tired of arguing with his younger brother. Standing from the chair he was sitting in, he walked over to Loki, who was sitting at his desk visibly fuming. Kneeling down in front of the trickster, Thor grabbed hold of one of his hands, entwining his large, rough fingers with Loki’s long, smooth ones and held tight.

Loki’s breathing hitched at the sudden change in Thor’s attitude and even more sudden closeness; caught off guard because he was so obviously upset with the golden prince. He silently watched as Thor pulled their linked hands towards his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of the pale hand.

“I love you, Loki.” The thunderer gave him a soft, warm smile. “Even when I have greatly upset you, never forget that.” Kissing his hand again, Thor fell quiet; the two gods taking in the silence around them as they sat there, holding hands.


End file.
